hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Chi McBride
Kenneth "Chi" McBride (23 september 1961) is een Amerikaanse acteur die Lou Grover speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Trivia * Zijn naam "Chi" komt uit zijn woonplaats Chicago * Een begaafd student, hij studeerde af op de middelbare school op de leeftijd van 16 * Zijn voornaam wordt uitgesproken als "shy". * Is pas op zijn dertigste begonnen met acteren, maar heeft ongewoon een bijna onmiddelijk succes gehad. * Zijn oorspronkelijke doorm was om een muzikale carrière te hebben. Hij studeerde verschillende instrumenten en zong met gospelkoren in zijn geboortestad Chicago. * Nadat hij toegaf dat een muzikale carrière waarschijnlijk niet zou lukken, verhuisde hij in 1986 naar Atlanta, Georgia voor een baan bij AT&T als factureringsmedewerker. Filmografie TV Shows: * 1992: The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - Ed Barker * 1994: Married with Children - Dexter * 1996: Nash Bridges - Luscious * 1993-1996: The John Larroquette Show - Heavy Gene * 1998: The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer - Desmond Pfeiffer * 1999:' The Parkers' - Cliff Rogers * 2000: Sliders - Mule Packer * 2000: God, the Devil and Bob - Mike * 2001: The Practice '''- Steven Harper * 2001: '''Rocket Power - Big Tony * 2000-2001:' Max Steel' - Jefferson Smith * 2000-2004: Boston Public '- Steven Harper * 2005: '''Boston Legal '- Steven Harper * 2005: 'House M.D. '- Edward Vogler * 2005-2006: '''Killer Instinct - Lt. Matt Cavanaugh * 2006: Monk - Mayor Roy Nicholson * 2006-2007: The Nine - Malcolm Jones * 2007-2009: Pushing Daisies - Emerson Cod. * 2010: Psych '''- Craig Snowden * 2010-2011: '''Human Target - Winston * 2011: How I Met Your Mother - Rod * 2011: Hawthorne '''- Garland Bryce * 2013: '''Golden Boy - Detective Don Owen * 2013: Murder Police - Randall Hickox * 2013: Phineas and Ferb - Nick Fury * 2011-2015: Suits - Terrence Wolf * 2013-2015: Avengers Assemble - Nick Fury * 2014-2015: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. '''- Nick Fury * 2012-2017: '''Ultimate Spider-Man - Nick Fury/New Yorker/Thunderball * 2013-2019: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' '- Lou Grover TV Films: * 1992: Revenge of the Nerds III: The Next Generation - Malcolm Pennington III * 1994: Cosmic Slop '''- T-Bone * 2000: '''King of the World - Drew 'Bundini' Brown Films: * 1992: The Distinguished Gentleman - Homer * 1993: What's Love Got to Do with It - Fross * 1996: The Great White Hype - Rowdy Spectator * 1996: The Frighteners - Cyrus * 1997: Hoodlum - Illinois Gordon * 1998: Mercury Rising - Tommy B. Jordan * 2000: Dancing in September - Security Guard * 2000: Gone in Sixty Seconds '''- Donny Astricky * 2000: '''The Kid - Kenny * 2000: Magicians - Tom * 2002: Narc - Captain Cheevers * 2002: Undercover Brother - The Chief * 2002: Paid in Full - Pip * 2002: Cradle 2 the Grave - Jump Chambers * 2003: Delusion - John * 2004: The Terminal - Mulroy * 2004: I, Robot - Lt. John Bergin * 2005: Roll Bounce - Curtis Smith * 2005: Waiting... - Bishop * 2006: Annapolis - McNally * 2006: Let's Go to Prison - Barry * 2007: The Brothers Solomon - James * 2008: American Son - Eddie * 2008: Who Do You Love - Willie Dixon * 2011: The Family Tree - Simon Krebs * 2011: Fruit of Labor - Mr. Hoffman * 2013:' Pawn Shop Chronicles' - Johnson * 2014: Draft Day - Walt Gordon * 2015: Home Sweet Hell - Chief Malcom Brown * 2017: Unspoken: Diary of an Assassin - Actor